


Girl Things

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You knew you could always rely on Jaehee, especially when your period unexpectedly hits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing F/F; please be gentle. ;;

In all honesty, you should have seen it coming. The usual symptoms were there, but you had been so busy the last few days that you really didn't think much of it. You merely waved them off as just things that came with the stress of all the hard work you've been putting into things. So when it happened—when you _felt_ it happen, everything clicked. It all made sense now. The irritability...the mood swings... 

You were hanging out with the rest of the RFA at Seven's house when it happened. It was just a small get-together to celebrate a successful party. You were happily chatting with Yoosung about a new video game that was coming out when you felt it in your body. You just _knew_ , and the discomfort must have showed on your face and you must have zoned off, because the college student was now waving his hand in front of you, trying to get your attention.

"Are you okay?" Yoosung asked, concern lacing his voice.

You nodded your head stiffly, offering a strained smile. _No, you were not okay!_ You inwardly groaned when you realized you came unprepared. You weren't quite expecting your period until next week, so you thought it would be okay. You cursed Mother Nature for choosing such an inconvenient time, but most of all, you cursed yourself for not having taken extra precautions. For a second, you wondered if Seven would have some feminine hygiene products at his place. Well, even if he did crossdress from time to time, you highly doubted he would actually have some on hand, which means...

"Um, Jaehee?" you timidly pulled on the young woman's outfit, trying to get her attention as she eagerly discussed with Zen about his new role.

"Yes?"

You stared at the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact, "C-Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Jaehee replied gently. She excused herself from Zen; he nodded, understanding, before shooting you a worried glance, wondering what was wrong. He figured Jaehee would be able to deal with it though, so he didn't really say anything, but he did give you a reassuring pat on the shoulder before giving the two of you a moment together. "What's wrong?" Jaehee asked as soon as the two of you were alone.

"Do you...uh, happen to have any extra..." you paused for a moment, clearing your throat, "uh... _feminine products_?"

"Feminine products?" Jaehee repeated, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion for a moment before realizing what you meant. "Oh! Yes, I do actually."

You felt yourself tear up from joy and relief. Or perhaps that was just your hormones acting up again. Either way, you were thankful towards the young woman as the two of you excused yourselves for a moment since it'd be awkward and embarrassing if Jaehee just handed you the products whilst in the presence of the males in the room. As much as you loved the male members of the RFA, you still didn't feel _as_ comfortable around them yet when it came to your monthly cycle, but maybe in time you would. You highly doubted that their reaction would be anything negative though.

"Which one do you prefer?" Jaehee asked as she rummaged through her handbag. "I have both pads and tampons, so..."

Of course Jaehee would be prepared and have both. You answered with your preference, and the young woman nodded. She handed the item to you, plus a few extra ones, as well as flushable wipes for you to use. Once again, you were amazed at just how prepared Jaehee was; you greatly respected her and hoped you would be able to be like her one day. You thanked Jaehee repeatedly, practically on the verge of tears. The young woman laughed softly before urging you to finish your business so that you don't embarrass yourself any more in front of her. To be perfectly honest though, you didn't mind if Jaehee saw that side of you. If it was her, you didn't mind having her see all of you.

* * *

The second day of your period was always the worst. It was the heaviest, and your symptoms wouldn't be letting up any time soon. You groaned in pain, alternating between trying to massage your aching lower back and rubbing your temples to relieve your throbbing head. You've taken some medication to hopefully help, but it really wasn't doing much. Every hour or so, you would have to make a trip to the washroom to make sure you didn't bleed through, too. Just as you were exiting the washroom for the umpteenth time that morning, there was a knock on the door.

"I _really_ don't want to deal with anyone right now..." you muttered irritably to yourself as you looked through the peep hole. Upon seeing who it was, your mood completely shifted, and you enthusiastically answered the door. "Jaehee! It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I asked Mr. Han to give me the day off; I was worried if you were okay or not," Jaehee answered as you ushered her inside, shutting the door behind her. "When it's my time, it's really troubling. I wasn't sure if it was the same for you or not... I-I hope I'm not intruding or anything."

You offered the woman a reassuring smile, "You're not intruding at all. I'm really glad you're here. I feel like I'm _dying_."

Jaehee couldn't help but giggle at your overexaggeration, and you could feel yourself melting at the sound. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. So, what can I do to help make you feel comfortable?"

"Just stay with me."

"Are you sure?" the young woman asked.

You nodded, tentatively reaching a hand out to gently hold hers. Your lips naturally curved into a smile, your eyes softening as you gazed at her. "I'm sure. I'll be sure to tell you if I feel any discomfort, but just having you stay by my side is more than enough."

For a second, Jaehee seemed to be considering your words. After a quick pause, she responded with a gentle squeeze of your hand, "Okay. In that case, I'll stay with you for as long as you'd like."


End file.
